I Love You
by cenazgurl
Summary: A story about randy orton and stacy kiebler falling inlove and whats happens. May contain coarse language
1. Monday Morning

**hey this is my first story and it will probably be really cheap and stupid lol give me a chance though and please review so I know if i should continue.**

**CHARACTERS: Stacy Kiebler, Randy Orton and more!**

_**I Love You**_

Stacy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It said 5:33am. She groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was go on a plane. Her head hurt so much and she knew that it would affect her performance on RAW tonight. She got up anyways and got ready. After she took a shower, she got dressed and while blowdrying her hair, she took her temperture.

"SHIT!" Stacy said seeing that itwas 101.5 ferinhite (sorry cant spell it). She decided to call up Lita to tell her.

"Hello?" stacy heard a sleepy voice over the phone.

"Heylita?" Stacyreplied holding her head form all the pain.

"Oh... hey stace" Lita said suprised."What do you need?"

"I have a huge fever!" Stacy said feeling dissy and so she sta down on her bed. "I can bearly stand!"

"Oh my gosh... are you ok?" Lita said concerned. "Are you still coming to RAW tonight? I hear Bishoff was giving you a huge storyline..."

"I know I know..." Stacy said not knowing what to do. "Do you think I should show up anyway?" She said while finishing her hair.

"Well I defintly think you should... unless you really sick." Lita said while she started to get ready for the plane ride.

"Well... I might get better... I should probably come... and I'm really exicted to find out what storyline Eric is going to give me." Stacy said getting quite exicted.

"Allrite... so I'll meet you at the airport.. k?" Lita told stacy happlily that stacy would still be coming on the plane with her.

"Ok... I'll see you!" Stacy told Lita smiling.


	2. The Flight and New Storyline

_** hey i want 2 say thanks to the people who reviewed! and i hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Chapter 2- The flight and new storyline **_

When Stacy got to airport she felt like a little girl who couldn't find her mom because she was looking everywhere for Lita and Trish but couldn't find them anywhere, which made her feel embarrassed. Suddenly she heard some people yelling out her name.

"STACY! OVER HERE!" They yelled. She looked over to see Lita and Trish waving at her. Then she heard Chris ( Jericho) and Matt (Hardy) mocking them also saying "STACY!" in a girlish voice. She giggled even thought every sound made was ringing inside of her head.

"Hey Stace!" Trish said excitedly. "Lita told me about your fever… are you ok?" Trish's voice went from excited to concerned.

"Yeah… I'll be ok." Stacy said while she placed her hand on her forehead.

They were all joking around and having a good time… well except Stacy, she felt like an outcast since Trish and Chris were dating and Matt and Lita were dating. So she fell asleep with her head still killing her. And then she had a dream…

_She was on Monday night RAW! The crowd was going wild and they were chanting her name over and over again. Then Triple H came out. She was really confused. He came out and challenged her to a match! Before she could answer he punched her to the ground. Then Randy Orton came out and beat up Triple H. Then he helped her up and… _she woke up to someone shaking her.

"Hey Stacy wake up," Lita said. "Were here!" Stacy looked up expecting to be on the plane but was quite shocked to see she was in her hotel room.

"How's your headache?" Trish said. Stacy touched her forehead and realized the pain was gone.

"Much better," She answered with a smile.

"Good cause we gotta go!" Lita said looking at her watch. "Matt and Chris already left," she added.

"Oh sorry!" Stacy said feeling terribly awful… she knew they would rather go with there boyfriends than her.

"No don't be" Trish and Lita said together with a big smile.

When they arrived there, Stacy went right to Eric's office to see what her new storyline was. She was startled to see Randy Orton there with Eric.

"Hello Ms. Kiebler," Eric said.

"Hi," She answered back confused.

"So are you ready to find out your new storyline?" Eric asked.

"Yes!" Stacy said eagerly. Then Eric's phone rang. "Sorry I have to take this call! Randy explain to her while I take the call," Eric said and left the room. Stacy had a crush on Randy ever since he came to the WWE.

"Ok," He told Eric right before he left. "So here's what happens, you go to the ring and are giving out t-shirts and all those prizes with Christy and those new divas, and then Triple H comes out to the ring and challenges you to a match. Christy runs with the other divas leaving you in the ring with Triple H and Ric Flair alone. Before you can answer, Triple H punches you to the ground and then sets you up for the pedigree while Ric Flair laughs. Then I come out and help you," Randy explained to Stacy who was incredibly shocked. It was almost exactly like her dream

Stacy was so excited she was getting a storyline with the legend killer, sexiest man in the WWE! She cold imagine her and Randy Orton… the wwe's newest couple!...

"So I'll see you later" Randy told her.

"Yeah," Stacy answered entering reality again.


	3. Before Raw

**_Before Raw _**

****

****

****

Stacy was in her locker room and really excited for later on that night. She was going to talk to her crush from the beginning of his career! Randy Orton. Until then, all she could do was think about what was going to happen later on that night. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her head really starting to ache.

"Hey Stacy you there," Stacy looked up at the door. She could hear somebody banging on the door repeatedly. She knew exactly who it was and she knew this had to be important for them to even think of talking to her; even to be on the show.

"Yeah, sorry 1 second," Stacy called back at them. Stacy walked over to the door. She was quite concerned. She had never been friends with them. She had a storyline about playboy magazine with her. She opened the door to see Jackie (Miss Jackie) standing at her door in tears. "Oh my," Stacy said worriedly "What happened?" Stacy said warmly welcoming her into her locker room.

"Have you seen Randy?" Jackie said right away without looking her into the eyes. Jackie's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Well yes but"- Stacy was cut off by Jackie.

"WHEN! WHERE?" Jackie screamed. This really wasn't helping Stacy's head which was now pounding.

"Around 4:30 in Eric's office," Stacy said trying to stay calm. "Why do you want to know?" Stacy finally asked curiously.

"What! What did you just say to me? Excuse me?" Jackie was totally freaking out. "HE'S MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND WHO JUST BROKE UP WITH ME OVER THE FUCKING PHONE! AND NOW I CANT FIND HIM ANYWHERE?" Stacy felt horrible and so happy at the same time. Randy Orton was single again. She must smiled or something because her thoughts were cut off by Jackie slapping her.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! Jackie yelled at her. Before Stacy could even think her head was bashed into the wall repeatedly. Blood was in her hair. Then Jackie started punching her as if she was a punching bag. Then she ripped off her top but then even thought she was about to faint, she saw someone pulling Jackie off of her. She actually wasn't surprised to see Randy Orton there the security guards came to take Jackie out of the building and then Randy helped her up. There was no camera crew or anything but it seemed so much like there storyline. She just realized she was there in her bra with out a shirt on. Before the embarrassment came, she fainted…

**_Next chapter preview Stacy wakes up in the hospital... _**

****

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! _**


	4. The hosptial

**_The hospital _**

**__**

**__**

Stacy woke up. She looked around to find herself in a place that she has never liked at all. The door suddenly opened. Lita, Trish and Christy came in.

"OMG STACE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Christy ran over to Stacy's bedside.

Stacy paused for a moment and then said "Yeah…"

"Are you sure?" Trish said questioning Stacy raising one eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure," Stacy answered with a 'duh' expression on her face while she sat up. "What happened to Jackie and Randy and do I still have my storyline?" Stacy asked so quickly that they just stared at her for a moment.

"Jackie is being fined…" Trish started.

"What about randy and my storyline!" Stacy said impatiently.

"Whoa! Stace calm down!" Lita told her. "Your storyline was pushed back till your ready to come back to raw." Lita smiled.

"Thank god!" Stacy said calming down. They all giggled. "Wait! What about Randy?"

"Um… well… he's the one who drove you here. He comes everyday. He left about 1 hour and 20 minutes ago." Christy said confused. Christy has no idea how much Stacy likes Randy. Trish and Lita laughed.

"We gotta tell her Stace!" Lita said trying not to laugh.

"Tell me what?" Christy answered.

"Fine I'll tell her but you have to promise not to tell Randy that"- Stacy changed her mind right away when Randy opened to door.

"Tell me what?" Randy said with a cocky grin on his face. None of them answered. Stacy blushed. "So, anyways Stacy how are you feeling?" Randy asked Stacy.

"I'm good," Stacy said in a shy tone. The door opened and the nurse came in.

"Ahh, it's nice to see you up Ms. Kiebler," The nurse smiled. "You're ready to go whenever you want.

"Guys," Stacy said randomly "How long have I been in the hospital. Christy, Trish, Lita and Randy all looked at each other.

"You've been here for 2 days." Lita said. "They also had you treated for your fever…" Lita said smiling.

"Wow… that's a long time," Stacy said smiling. "Let's go!"

"Where though?" Said Trish.

"Don't we have a hotel to go to?" Stacy asked.

"Well, Bishoff wasn't expecting you to be out any time soon and so he didn't get you one." Christy informed Stacy.

"Great," Stacy said lying back down.

"Wait, that's not a problem, she can stay with me." Randy said.

"Are you sure?" Stacy asked. She couldn't believe that Randy Keith Orton was inviting her to share his hotel room.

"Of course," He answered.

"Ok then lets go," Stacy said getting up.

**_Ok ok ok ok ok.. I know really cheesy but I ran out of ideas but I hope you still enjoyed it:). Please review! _**

****

****

**_NEXT CHAPTER CALLED 'the hotel' _**


	5. The Hotel

_**Thanks to the people who reviewed! **_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**The Hotel **_

_****_

_****_

Stacy and Randy left the hospital together since Trish, Lita and Christy has brang a different car.

"Bye guys," Stacy said before her and Randy drove away. There was a moment of silence.

"So, are you feeling better?" Randy asked Stacy.'

"Yes," Stacy answered. There were so many questions Stacy wanted to ask Randy but she didn't have the guts to talk to him. She couldn't keep quiet forever though. Randy interrupted her thoughts.

"That's good." He said.

"Yeah," She answered.

After a while, they made it to the hotel.

"Randy Orton," He said to the front desk.

"Here you go, room 281," The woman said giving him his key to there room.

When they got to the room, Stacy saw there was only one bed.

"Don't worry," Randy said when he saw the look on Stacy's face. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No Randy you don't have to do that, I mean it's your room and I'm not taking your bed." Stacy said back to Randy.

"I'm not going to make a woman sleep on the floor," Randy said grinning at Stacy.

"Well I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor either," Stacy said grinning back at him. Stacy couldn't see why they couldn't share a bed but she didn't want him to think she wanted him really badly… even thought she did. There was a moment of silence that was broken by Stacy's yawn.

"Are you tired?" Randy asked her.

"A little," Stacy admitted. They both looked at the clock to see it was only 11:21pm.

"I'm a bit tired to," Randy said. "Okay I have an idea, we share the bed, is that ok?" Randy asked her.

'_YES!'_ Stacy almost said but she didn't want to seem desperate so she just said "Sure that way neither of us sleep on the floor," with a smile.

Stacy took her bag and got into her pajamas in the bathroom while Randy just got changed out there. Stacy came out wearing a red spaghetti string tang top with really short tight matching shorts. (Like Victoria's ring attire but a bit longer). Randy was just in his boxers that he looked really sexy in. Randy was lying on his side of the bed and he was watching south park. Stacy went and lay down beside him and let out a yawn.

"I'll turn off the TV," Randy said.

"Thanks," Stacy said with a smile. They got under the covers and Stacy rested her head on Randy's chest. She fell asleep shortly after…

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! _**

_****_

_** next chapter called easedropping **_


	6. The Phone Call

**_Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update! I hope you like this chapter and thank you to the people who reviewed! I changed the name of the chapter. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_The phone Call _**

**__**

**__**

Randy woke and moved Stacy so he could get up. He went and watched TV. While he was watching pimp my ride, the phone rang.

Stacy woke up to the sound of the ringing. The person on the other end of the phone was so loud she could hear him. Stacy didn't want to be nosey (sorry I cant spell it) but she couldn't help but to listen to Randy's phone call.

"Hello?" Randy said to the person on the phone.

"Yo dawg it's me," Stacy knew right away that it was John Cena, Randy's best friend.

"Hey," Randy said.

"So…" John said. Randy looked back at Stacy.

"Don't worry she's sleeping," Randy told John.

"DAWG!" John told him. "What happened last night? Give me all the details!" John demanded.

"To be honest… nothing happened," Randy said embarrassedly

"Your kidding right?" John asked Randy. "You finally meet a girl that you really like and you don't do anything?"

"You don't understand, Stacy isn't some slut that will give herself to anyone," Randy told John. Stacy was so impressed and shocked by what Randy said. She wanted to go pull him onto the bed. She also felt guilty for listening to is phone call.

"You really like her don't you?" John said seriously.

"I would do anything for her," Randy replied. Stacy's eyes were filling with tears. "I've never really loved someone before,"

"Well good luck, dawg I gotta meet Torrie, later," John said.

"Bye," Randy said hanging up the phone.

**_Thanks for reading, please review! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter _**


	7. Raw

**_Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm think of making a new story and I need to know if you guys like the couple Trish and john Cena or Torrie and john Cena.. Please review and tell me. I will also try and make chapters longer. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Intro: A couple of days have passed and its Monday. _**

**__**

**__**

**_Raw _**

**__**

**__**

Stacy looked out the window of the diva locker room. _'Does he actually like me that much?' _she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Stace, are you okay?" Lita asked her as she walked in the locker room.

"Oh yeah I was just thinking…" Stacy said. A camera person came in and said "Your on in 5 minutes Stacy!"

"I'll talk to you later Lita sorry," Stacy said walking out of the locker room.

"It's all right bye bye," Lita said with a smile.

Stacy waited by the curtain until it was her turn. Her, Christy, Maria and Candice walked out with Stacy's music blaring through the speakers. They were all shouting out prizes like it was planned. About two minutes later Triple H came out with Ric Flair. All the divas ran out except Stacy.

"Stacy, I gotta give you credit!" She said with a smirk. "You're the only diva that has the guts to stand in the same ring with me," He continued. "But do you have the guts to face me one on one, in a match?" He said with a cocky grin.

Stacy looked terrified she was about to run but Triple H punches her to the ground. The bell rang. He set her up for the pedigree when Randy Orton came. Triple H tossed Stacy at him right away and ran with Ric. Instead of Randy helping her out of the ring as planned, he kissed her. Surprisingly, she didn't kiss him back soon enough and he left the ring looking embaressed. Stacy left the ring and went to the back by herself.

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review!_**


	8. The Kiss

**_Thanks to the people who reviewed. I'm still not sure if I want to make a new couple Trish Stratus and John Cena or Torrie Wilson and John Cena so please choose in your review's _**

**__**

**__**

**_Intro: Stacy felt horrible, What if randy never talks to her again! She really likes him. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_The kiss _**

**__**

**__**

When Stacy got backstage she went looking for Randy.

"Hey Stace!" Trish said to her.

"Not now," Stacy said quite rudely and kept walking.

"Okay, If you don't want to find Randy keep going," Trish said turing around and walking away.

"Wait!" Stacy said. "You know where randy is?" Said Stacy. Trish stopped and they walked towards each other.

"Yep," She said.

"Where?" Stacy answered.

"On his way to Bishoffs office," She told Stacy.

"What? Why?" She asked Trish.

"I think he's going to try and get out of your storyline." Trish said.

Stacy ran towards bishoffs office without answering Trish. She saw Randy about to open Bishoffs door.

"Randy!" She said. He stopped and looked at her

"What," He said looking down and let go of the door.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked him.

"K, Stacy I'm sorry I didn't mean to"- he was cut off by Stacy kissing him on the cheek.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Randy broke the silence.

"So um…" He said.

"Yeah…" She said shyly.

"Stacy you wanna get something to eat?" He asked.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She said with a smile.

Randy smiled back and said "Yeah,"

"I would love to go on a date with you," She said moving closer to him. They were really close now. There was silence again.

"So you wanna go?" Stacy asked him.

"Yeah come on," He said

**_Next chapter called the date. I hope you liked this chapter please review. _**


	9. The Date

**_Thanks to the people who reviewed. I'm still not sure if I want to make a new couple Trish Stratus and John Cena or Torrie Wilson and John Cena so please choose in your review's, Randy and Stacy will still be paired up. Sorry for the long updates Trying to make chapters longer. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_The Date _**

**__**

**__**

They got into Randy's limo.

"So, Randy… um… where are we going?" Stacy asked him nervously. She always is nervous on first dates.

"We're going to the Olive Garden for dinner and the night club after," He answered.

"Oh ok," She said trying to stay cool.

When they got to the Olive Garden They ordered there food and then they went back to the hotel to change.

Randy came out in a white shirt with the top two buttons buttoned down. (Sorry that makes no sense!) Stacy wore a red halter top with a black mini skirt and a sliver chain belt hanging down on an angle to the left. She looked at Randy. He looked so damn sexy. He was licking his lips.

They went to the club.

"You want something to drink?" Randy asked Stacy as they sat at a table.

"Sure," She said with a smile.

"What do you want?" He asked her with a grin back.

"Uh, orange coolers please," He said really politely

"All right," He said. "Cover your ears," He said smiling.

"Ok," He said laughing as she covered her ears. It didn't really matter cause it was already to loud.

"DUDE! OVER HERE GET ME A FRIKIN DRINK!" He screamed to be heard.

"Yes sir!" A man ran up to him.

"Get me a orange coolers and a beer.

"Yes sir!" He said.

"Uh Stacy you want to dance?" He asked her.

"I would love to!" She said with a smile as they went to the dance floor.

After hours of dancing, they went to sit down. There drinks were there. As they drank them, Randy yawned and put his arm around Stacy.

"I'm tired, u want to head back to the hotel?" He asked her.

"Ok," She answered.

**__**

**__**

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Next Chapter called The Date part 2. Remember to tell me if you like Trish and John or Torrie and John! Thanks! Loves ya bi _**


	10. The Date part 2

**_Thanks to the people who reviewed. I got 1 more review for Torrie and John. You can still vote for either Torrie and John or Trish and John until I put them in the story. I'M STILL TRYING TO MAKE CHAPTERS LONGER! HOPEFULLY IT WILL WORK OUT THIS TIME LOL _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_The Date part 2 _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Stacy and Randy arrived at the hotel. They went to Randy's room. It was huge as always. It had a bed about king size to the right and to the left there was a huge window with a gorgeous view of a lake. There were black curtains. Beside the bed there was a bathroom door and there was a TV in front of the bed. Next to the window there was a closet.

"So Stacy," Randy said sitting on his bed. "I'm not that tired anymore."

Stacy smiled. "So what do you want to do?" She asked with a grin. Randy grinned back with his sexy cocky grin.

"What do you want to do? I'm up for anything," He replied emphasizing the word 'anything'.

They instantly started making out. He was such a good kisser. Randy started making the kiss more passionate. Stacy ran her hands through his hair. She started to unbutton his shirt when someone knocked on the door. Everything stopped there.

"Uh, one minute!" Randy called out. They were both shocked about this.

"People can't see me here!" Stacy whispered. She couldn't imagine of how that would change her 'good girl' image.

"Okay um go into the closet," He whispered back pointing in the direction of the closet.

Stacy tip-toed to the closet as quickly as possible. The knocking on the door was getting louder.

"HOLD ON!" Randy said. When Stacy got into the closet, she left a crack open so she could see out. Randy opened the door.

"Hey," He said in a seductive tone.

"Hey Randy," The girl said back. Stacy recognized that voice.

A tall girl with brown hair just passed her shoulders walked in. she was wearing a black fur coat and a black mini skirt. She had brown eyes. Stacy knew right away that it was Carmella. _'THAT TRAMP!' _she thought.

When Carmella took off her coat there was nothing underneath. Randy looked impressed. Randy took off his shirt. He was acting like Stacy wasn't even there! They went on the bed and started making out. Soon they were completely naked and Stacy couldn't hide in her tears. She started to cry softly so Randy and Carmella wouldn't hear her.

"Randy, who's crying?" She demanded.

"Uh, the people underneath me have a kid and he's a brat that cries for there way," He replied with a lie. Randy stood up and started to get dressed, even though nothing but making out happened yet.

"What are you doing?" Carmella demanded again.

"Listen, you got to go… we can't see each other anymore," Randy said

_'What does he mean by anymore?' _Stacy thought. While her tears stopped.

"What are you talking about," Carmella said quite rudely. _'Doesn't she have manners?'_ Stacy thought again to herself. "You even broke up with Jaclyn or whatever her name is for me!" Carmella basically shouted. Stacy starting crying again. _'He never cared about me' _Stacy thought again.

**__**

**__**

"CARMELLA I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE NOW GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" He yelled right back at her.

_'Does he mean me?' _Stacy thought.

Carmella was already dressed by then and she stormed out and said "Whoever the bitch is, you will always regret giving up me!"

**__**

**__**

**_i hope you ewnjoyed the chapter and if you didnt im sorry Please review  
_**


	11. Suprises

**_thanks to the people who reviewed. I'm sorry to those people who were disappointed about the cocky randy but I'm going to try to make it more interesting. _**

****

****

**_Surprises _**

****

****

****

As soon as Carmella left Stacy left the closet. She picked up her bags.

**Randy's POV **

****

_'Oh no, am I an idiot! How could I do something so stupid?'_ He thought.

I ran in front of the door so Stacy couldn't get out.

"After that at least let me leave!" She said in tears. I wish she would let me dry her tears.

"Listen Stacy"- I said.

"To what? I don't need your cheap explanation or apology!" She said trying to get passed me.

"No Stacy please!" I begged. "Hear me out!"

Stacy gave it a thought and then sat down on the bed. "Fine." Is all she said. She couldn't say more. She was bawling her eyes out. She just witnessed me to the stupidest thing ever!

**Stacy's POV **

****

****

_'He better have a GREAT reason!'_ I thought.

"Stacy, I really didn't mean to, what I'm saying is I don't, I"- I cut him off. He doesn't even have a reason

"You don't have a reason. Well at least one you can say to me. The reason is you're a cheap asshole who uses every fucking girl in sight!" I said getting up.

"No Stacy, well yes but, DON'T LEAVE!" He demanded. I laughed. My crying stopped. I was holding it in. I opened the door knob when Randy gave me the biggest shock ever!

"I love you Stacy!" He said looking down. I turned around and closed the door. Tears started coming down my face again. I looked down to hide them. "Don't cry," he said lifting up my chin.

"If you loved me, you, wouldn't have done that to me!" I said. Should I tell him I love him too?

"Stacy! That was the stupidest thing I've ever did! Please give me another chance!" He begged. I shook my head.

"No. How do I know that all this talk you said to john on the phone and what you're telling me now is true! I personally think its bullshit!" I said crying even louder.

**Randy's POV **

****

****

"YOU HEARD MY PHONE CALL, ABOUT YOU?" I said shocked! She listened to it! I can't believe this! I thought she was sleeping! I basically spilled out my heart in that phone call.

She looked stunned. "Well, yes, but, I, I, I," She said stuttering

"And you think I was lying!" I yelled! She cried even louder.

"Please, just let me go! She cried. I walked over and kissed her on the lips. "I'm so sorry. I really do love you with all my heart and I would do anything do prove it! You're the only girl I have ever truly cared for! I admit it, otherwise all other girls mean nothing to me!" I said hugging her.

**Stacy's Pov **

****

_'Should I tell him that I love him too?' _ I thought. I hugged him back.

"I-I-I- I love you too," I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled. I smiled back. He kissed me. I let his tongue into my mouth. I ran my hands through his hair. He really was the best kisser to ever kiss me! He probably has lots of practice. I broke the kiss. He smiled at me modestly instead of that cocky grin. "Do you really mean what you said?" I asked.

He looked at me and said "Every word,"

We kissed some more. When we stopped I got ready to go to sleep. I wore a pink spaghetti strap shirt with very short shorts.

Randy was just wearing his boxers.

"You look hot," He said. I laughed. He grinned

"You look hot too," I said laughing.

"Of coarse I do," He said laughing.

Soon I fell asleep. My head was rested on his shoulder.

****

**End of POV'S **

****

****

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you didn't, I'm sorry! Please R&R _**


	12. A New Day

**__**

**_Sorry for the long long long update and thanks to the people who reviewed _**

**__**

**__**

**_A New Day _**

**__**

****

**Stacy's Pov **

****

I woke up and looked beside me. Randy was sleeping. He's so adorable I thought to myself.

I got up and took my shower. Then when I got out I blow dried my hair. I carefully applied my make up and Then went to my bag to pick out my clothes. I wore a black mini skirt with a pink chain belt on a angle. I wore a pink tang top with a black tang top underneath. Then I went back to the wash room to fix my hair. When I came back out Randy was awake.

"Hey beautiful," He said to me. He was lying on the bed. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning sexy," I told him with a smile. He smiled back.

"Stacy I need to talk to you about last night," I held back tears in my eyes just from thinking about it. I had never been so hurt before in my life. I've never loved someone like I love Randy before.

"Randy I really don't want to," I told him as a tear dropped down my face. He got up and gave me a hug and wiped the tear off my face.

"The only part I want to think about is the part when I told you I loved you and you said it back to me," He said romantically to me. I had to smile.

"Me too," I said hugging him back. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Stacy can you meet me at the olive garden tonight at 7:00?" He asked me.

"Sure why?" I asked.

"I have a surprise," He told me.

**_Sorry for the short chapter. Please R&R _**

**__**


End file.
